Sector X
by Blazelord
Summary: Roxas once knew why he was special, but he forgot when he joined the organization. Who helped him? Sector X! enter the untold story of Roxas's first gang of friends, and the journey he took to get back.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERBODY! Blazelord here and I have a Kingdom Hearts Fic now!

WARNING: this is only an introduction to the OC's!

_**Introduction**_

Sector X: A group of special Nobodies, Roxas used to be 2nd in command, before being abducted by Xemnas. Roxas has absolutely no memory of Sector X, nor its members. They wear the exact same cloak as Organization XIII, except its White.

Amturuk I

Weapon: Dual Keyblade

Bio: The Founder of Sector X, he was once a member of Organization XIII, but he left after seeing Saix's cruelty. He believes that Xemnas and Saix are using the other nobodies. He once owed Roxas his life. He also believes friends are everything, and will do anything to protect them, whether that means his life or the taking of another's. He cannot condone innocents dying, especially by Sector X's hand. It's rumored that he wept himself to sleep when he lost a friend. He was trained by King Mickey himself, but erased the King's Memory.

Special Ability: Memory Manipulation- details unknown (wouldn't be fun if I told you everything!)

Limit Break: Heaven's Damnation- details unknown

Roxas II

Weapon: You should know.

Bio: Second in command, Roxas meet Amturuk in Twilight Town, where he awakened the Keyblade. Roxas once owed Amturuk his life. He was with Amturuk and III when he was abducted by Xemnas. He remembers nothing about them.

Special Ability: Forgotten

Limit Break: Forgotten

Noland III

Weapon: Telekinesis (His mind)

Bio: An emotionless fighter, he does whatever he needs to do to win, but is filled with emotions off the battlefield. He hated Amturuk when they met, but eventually warmed up to him. He usually hates violence, but is easily provoked. He introduced Roxas to Neverland.

Special Ability: Mind Reading- obvious

Limit Break: Death by thought- Creates 10,000 daggers with his mind, and send them after random Heartless

Violet IV

Weapon: Water Gourd

Bio: Sector X's Medic, she is a very sweet woman when unprovoked, but when provoked, YOU ARE SCREWED! Has conflicting emotions about Roxas and Amturuk. She introduced Roxas to Agrabah (ironic, ain't it). All of Sector X loves her (Sisterly love, excluding two in past sentence, depends on reviews.)

Special Ability: Healing (Extreme, since others can't use magic yet)

Limit Break: Steam of Fire- details unknown (Has yet to use, since she's well protected)

Juliet V

Weapon: Harp

Bio: A very emotional and chipper girl, she has a music feud with Demyx, claiming "The Sitar sucks and the Harp is where it's at." Has an enormous crush on Amturuk/Roxas, (Review) and gets easily unfocused by it. She introduced Roxas to Wonderland. (Only if Amturuk) Once got distracted during battle, she was almost killed. Amturuk intervened, and received a giant scar on his chest because of, and Juliet becomes very dispirited whenever she lays eyes on it.

Special Ability: Sooth- calms down anyone who hears it, including heartless.

Limit Break: Dis-Cord- Same as Demyx's, if you've seen it

Cynthurus VI

Weapon: Light

Bio: A wise and calculating man, he changes the shape of his weapon whenever he wishes. He instantly became best friends with Roxas, and tries to teach him whenever possible. He is rumored to be Namine's father, since he is an artist in his spare time and is completely unaffected by Castle Oblivion. He introduced Roxas to Beast's castle, where he accidently caused a chain reaction leading to the Beast's Curse.

Special Ability: Listed above, called Mold and MindShield

Limit Break: Light Flare- Lets loose a giant ball of light, destroying any Heartless that touch it

Desmond VII

Weapon: Axe

Bio: An Extremely swift and Powerful man, Desmond is known as the Whirlwind of Death. His only rival in the Organization is Amturuk, who defeated and disarmed Desmond in only two moves, and constantly trains. He is a heartless man on the battlefield, once killing an innocent bystander, which almost resulted in Amturuk killing him. Desmond would be dead if it wasn't for the rest of Sector X. He introduced Roxas to the Olympus Coliseum.

Special Ability: Thick Hide- cannot be easily harmed.

Limit Break: Arc of Death- Desmond's Axe grows to a gigantic size, and he swings it, destroying anything in its path

Thantos VIII

Weapon: 2 Daggers

Bio: The most cunning and calculating member of Sector X, he'll do anything that he thinks will better Sector X, including the betrayal of a member. Roxas slowly changes Thantos, until he eventually becomes an honorable man (Takes 8x longer then you think.) He Introduced Roxas to the Phantom Isles, the ghost form of Sora's home.

Special Ability: Pick pocketing and calculating speed (3 seconds for medium math)

Limit Break (Greedy): Pickpocket's Delight- Steals enemy items will they are busy

Limit Break (Honorable): Thief's Sacrifice- Throws items & Munny at enemies to distract them

Juro IX

Weapon: Diamond-Encrusted Bronze-Knuckles (Fancy)

Bio: A very generous man, Juro loves to splurge on his friends, and loves to hear them laugh. He instantly becomes pissed if he sees a friend get hurt, and always mourns a friend's death, no matter what. For some unknown reason, he calls Amturuk and Roxas lord, and hates anyone who hates them. He introduced Roxas to The Castle That Never Was on a recon mission, but they were spotted leaving. His current goal is to kill Xemnas and Saix in the most painful way possible

Special Ability: Unbreakable Block: Description in name

Limit Break: Gentle Giant's Rampage- Juro's Knuckles (Weapon) Turn into Hand blades (don't know actual name, looks like Asuma's Blades) and wildly slashes at anything in his path

Roseanna X

Weapon: Wind Control

Bio: The newest member of Sector X, she is very hot-tempered, but can be as patient as can be. She has a giant crush on (Depends on reviews.) Roxas is like her guardian angel, always saving her from trouble. When Roxas is kidnapped, she demands Amturuk that they go rescue him, but Amturuk gives her 19 reasons why not to. Roseanna goes into a deep depression after Roxas is kidnapped

Special Ability: Plant Control

Limit Break: Unknown

Well, there you have it, the 9 Oc's (10 more later) for Kingdom Hearts. Also, Review who you want the characters to be with (358/2 Days please) and whether or not Sora awakens. BlazeLord is out! Till next time (Opens up a Black Portal and Walks in.) Also… PLEASE NOT JUDGE THE STORY FROM THIS CHAPTER!


	2. Prolouge: Abduction

… (Black Portal Appears) I'M BACK! Now it's time for the newest chapter of Sector X!

_**Prologue: Abduction**_

_White Room (Base of Sector X)_

"Okay everyone, you have your assignments," Amturuk stated, "Juliet and Juro, Eliminate the Heartless in Neverland. Desmond and Thantos, Eliminate the unidentified Heartless that has appeared in Olympus Coliseum. Cynthurus and Roseanna, you guys have Beast's Castle, while I, Roxas and Noland are going to eliminate the Purebloods that have appeared in Twilight Town. Violet, I want you on standby just in case. Now, let's get to it!" "RIGHT!" called the members of Sector X. Everyone besides Amturuk, Juliet, and Noland went through the portal. "Keep a lookout for Xemnas and Saix," Amturuk said to Noland, a sad tone to his voice. "I won't let you down sir," Noland replied solemnly. They both then stepped through the portal, ignorant of the threat that awaited them.

_Twilight Town, Station Plaza_

A white portal appeared on Station Plaza, Roxas, Noland, and Amturuk stepping through it. "Where the hell are the heartless supposed to be," asked Roxas, hopping to get this mission done A.S.A.P. "No Damn idea Roxy, no Damn idea," Noland answered, walking towards the town square, reaching out with his mind. "Well, how many are there Noland," Amturuk asked, hopping Saix/Xemnas wouldn't show up. "Thousands," Noland replied, reaching out with his mind again, "It's like…there trying…to destroy Twilight Town or something!" "WHAT!" Roxas and Amturuk yelled, 170% shocked. "COME ON THEN, WE HAVE TO DESTROY THEM!" Roxas yelled, summoning his Keyblade and running towards the town square. "Let's go," Amturuk said, summoning his Keyblades. _Funny they look like the yin-yang symbol split in two this time, thought Noland_. Amturuk and Noland ran after Roxas, hoping they wouldn't be too late, and that Roxas would be safe.

_Twilight Town, Town Square_

By the time Roxas, Amturuk, and Noland made it to the square, what they saw completely shocked them. "There…there…there everywhere!" Roxas yelled, not believing what he was seeing. "Let's do this," Noland said, crushing 50-66 of them with his mind. "Let's do this Roxas!" yelled Amturuk, running into the mob of heartless, 10-20 being destroyed with each slash. "Yeah!" yelled Roxas, charging into the swarm. For the next 45 minutes, Roxas, Amturuk, and Noland were destroying Heartless, the swarm never seeming to decrease. "THEY…THEY JUST KEEP COMING!" yelled Roxas, the three of them back-to-back, their cloaks slashed and bloodied. "WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY ALL COMING FROM!" yelled Amturuk, destroying 50 more. "…THERE!" yelled Noland, pointing towards the tram yard. "All take care of the source!" yelled Amturuk, heading towards the Tram yard. 10 minutes later, the Heartless were completely destroyed. "Where's Amturuk?" asked Roxas, looking around. "Over here," called a voice in the direction of the tram yard. Roxas and Noland looked in the direction of the voice and gasped. The reason? Xemnas was clutching Amturuk, bloody and bruised, by the throat, with Saix's Claymore through his chest. "AMTURUK!" yelled Roxas, tears forming on his eyes. "YOU BASTARDS!" roared Noland. "Relax," Saix said calmly, "He's still alive…for the moment." "WHAT DO YOU ASS-HOLES WANT!" roared Noland, epically beyond pissed. "What we want," Said Xemnas, "is Roxas." "NE-"started Noland, being cut off by Roxas. "Fine. Just let Amturuk go," Roxas said as calmly as possible. "Ro-Ro-Roxas… do-don't d-do it." Amturuk weakly said. Xemnas smiled, and opened the Black Portal to Organization XIII. "Good, now step on through," Xemnas ordered. Roxas did just that. "Good. We'll be leaving now," said Saix, following Xemnas through the Portal, throwing Amturuk onto the ground. As soon as Saix was out of sight, Noland opened a portal behind Amturuk, ran towards him, scooped him of the ground, and entered the portal.

_White Room_

"!" Yelled Noland, Amturuk's pulse fading. "Noland! What the Hell happened!" Yelled Juliet, Taking Amturuk from him. "Xemnas got him… Xemnas and Saix got him!" yelled Noland, tears filling his eyes. "They took Roxas, AND I COULDN"T DO A DAMN THING!" yelled

Noland.

Well, there you have it, the chapter of Roxas's kidnapping. Will Noland ever forgive himself, will Amturuk survived unscarred, and how long will Roxas be in Xemnas's palm. Find out next Time!

Czar I-XI

Bio: Amturuk's pupil, not much is known about him yet

Weapon: unknown

Special Ability: unknown

Limit Break: unknown


End file.
